


Daddy's Angel

by kissmeasifall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, I don't freaking know how to tag this, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/kissmeasifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need a Daddy, hmm?” Zayn asked, letting his lips brush up past Niall's ear as the words fell from his lips. They dripped out over Niall like warm honey, sweet and inviting.</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>The one where Niall is totally a cross dressing, Daddy's boy who has a thing for pink. And kitten ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write fem!bottom!Niall and I know that Zayn isn't in the band anymore but it was hot and I wrote it so fiGHT ME.

Plopping down on his floor, Niall glanced around the room and began to take stock off all the toys and items he had begun to secretly accumulate over the past couple of years. At first, it was innocent things like the stuffed animal, Myra. Myra was a pink bear with a tiny little ribbon on her head. She was the gateway that opened him up to so much more. There was the train set and the tea set and the dolls and then his secret wardrobe. If anything was ever going to be a secret, it was that. In it, he had short pink skirts and tank tops featuring lollipops and a set of kitten ears. No one could ever find those. He could survive all the child stuff being spotted but the wardrobe had to remain a secret.

  
Of course, Myra knew about it. She knew everything because she was one of his best friends. The bear had been there for practically the whole ride of his career and more the once her soft fur had gotten him through some stressed out nights. Bouncing over to the wardrobe, he pulled down a pleated, soft pink skirt and a white tank top that featured the words 'Daddy' written prominently across the chest in pink. It took a moment to get into the outfit but he wiggled his way down into it, loving the way his bottom looked wiggling in the mirror, covered in pink underwear. Myra seemed to give her stamp of approval and Niall gave a tiny little giggle before settling his kitten ears down onto the top of his head. With that, he wandered down over to the train set and began to set up the system, his bottom waving around in the air as he fidgeted with the contraptions to make it operate.

  
Finally, he had the thing up and moving and he settled back down onto the floor. When he did, his eyes caught a glimpse of someone in the mirror and he gave a startled yelp before turning to see Zayn standing there in the doorway, just leaning against the frame. Of course, that would be the one factor he would forget to think about. Zayn had a spare key to his house.

  
Zayn and Niall weren't exactly an item, but they were more than just friends. To be precise, most would view them as friends with benefits, though Niall wanted more from the relationship admittedly. Alas, they stayed just below the threshold of a relationship because... Well, Niall didn't exactly have an answer to the because part of the equation.

  
“Zayn, you need to go.” Niall tried to say as he stood up, trying to push Zayn from the room.

  
Niall felt more exposed than he had ever felt with Zayn and that was saying something. More times than he would care to count, Niall had put his heart out for Zayn to see, hoping something could convince the other to go a little deeper with him. Of course, he was met with a bit of resistance from Zayn and that tiny little smirk that he both loved and hated.

  
“Where are you going so fast, love?” Zayn hummed.

  
“I'm serious, Zayn.” Niall tried his best to be assertive but his voice didn't carry that power.

  
Having 'Daddy' splayed across his chest probably wasn't helping his case either. Zayn simply pushed his way into the room, closing the door behind him and Niall could feel his eyes roaming his body as he stood there fidgeting with the hem of the skirt. However, his own eyes found the carpet to be the most interesting thing in the world at that point. Zayn was smooth and suave and that was exactly what had gotten Niall into this whole mess. Before he knew it, the man was standing behind him and he could feel the puffs of breath falling across the nape of his neck.

  
“You need a Daddy, hmm?” Zayn asked, letting his lips brush up past Niall's ear as the words fell from his lips.

  
They dripped out over Niall like warm honey, sweet and inviting. At that point, Zayn's hands had begun to wander and they had managed to push Niall's top up just enough to reveal his midriff. Niall gave a tiny little nod to acknowledge and answer the question. Soon, the wandering hands became lustful grips of flesh and Niall's breath became interspersed with whimpers and moans. Before he knew what was happening, Zayn had led him over to the bed and bent him down. With that, Zayn practically yanked Niall's panties down off his legs and began to eat Niall out under the skirt. The way Zayn's tongue licked and lapped at his tight entrance sent chills racing up and down his spine, spiraling out across his flesh. The way his scruff rubbed against some of the most sensitive parts of his hole made him bite down into the bed, trying his hardest not to scream out with pleasure. No, that surely had to be saved for later.

  
Zayn brought a hand up and then brought it crashing back down into Niall's plump bottom again, earning the other a male a strained whimper as pain blossomed across his cheek.

  
“Such a naughty boy, waving your little butt in the air around like that just to tease Daddy.” Zayn said. His voice wasn't gruff or harsh but there was a certain ring of firmness to it. It held just the right amount of power to it that made Niall want to do whatever would please his new found Daddy.

  
“I di-didn't know y-you where th-there.” He said, his voice coming in bursts at that point.

  
“Oh so now you want to get sassy?” He said, giving Niall's bottom another harsh swat with his hand.

  
“A-ah! Sorry Daddy.” He said, instinctively putting his hands back to guard from anymore impending swats.

  
His hands were promptly moved up to the small of his back where they were easily pinned by Zayn. When he heard the sound of a belt being undone and run out of the loops, his legs began to shake and tremble and he even squirmed around. He had a good idea about what was coming now.

  
“I think Daddy needs to teach you a good lesson about manners.” He said and with that, the belt came crashing across his ass.

  
It wasn't so much that the strike was hard, it was just that Niall had never really been subjected to it before. When it landed on his bottom, his whole body gave a tiny quiver and he let out a little shout.

  
“I'm sorry, Daddy!” He whined.

  
It was only one swat and he was totally making a big deal out of it, but whatever. Niall hardly ever got to experience something like this so he would be damned if he was going to let it slide by. Zayn simply held him still for a long moment as he heard the rustling of clothes that meant Zayn was getting naked. Which meant way more fun for Niall.  
“Now, Daddy is going to fuck this tight little ass and you are going to thank him by cleaning up his mess when I am done. Do I make myself clear?” He said.

  
All Niall could do was nod against the mattress at that point. After a few moments of getting lubed up and stretching Niall open, Niall could feel Zayn's weight sinking into him as his cock pushed deep into his body. This was something he was used to and his body opened willingly to their new visitor. Soon, Zayn was balls deep in Niall and he reached down to grab a handful of Niall's blond locks.

  
“Tell me your Daddy's little slut.” Zayn growled as he began to thrust his cock in and out of Niall.

  
Niall could barely speak around the moans and whimpers that were spilling out of his body but he did manage to get the words out. “I'm D-Daddy's little sl-slut.” He said, his voice quivering

  
With that, Zayn began to unleash the full force of his pounding into Niall. Their bodies slapped together in such a way that would make even pornographers blush. This was raw, untamed sex and Niall was lavishing in every moment of it. There was something so pure and honest about the sex they were having at that point as opposed to other sex. Like Zayn was finally able to understand who he was having sex with and knew just how to take advantage of that.

  
Niall was in blissed out heaven at the moment. Zayn knew how to make Niall feel little somehow, almost on instinct it would seem. The way he could take charge of the situation and get Niall to say and do anything made him feel like he belonged to Zayn; like Zayn had some kind of right to order him around in the ways that he was. Add onto that the fact that Zayn's cock was currently rubbing up against his prostate in all the right ways and Niall was beyond euphoric.

  
Soon, the pounding became more intense, if that was even possible and there were grunts from Zayn. A few seconds later, he felt the man's cum shoot deep into him, making him feel a bit full and with that, Zayn pulled out of Niall and forced the blond down to his knees. This was possibly the most degrading and hottest thing he had ever done in his life and he didn't even understand how that was possible.

  
Suffice it to say, Niall wasn't going to ask any questions as he began to lick at Zayn's cock, tasting himself still on there and finding the salty taste of the man's cum laced in with the taste. Somehow the combination made something decently pleasant for Niall and he was happy to continue cleaning Zayn up. Once he had got the man satisfied, Zayn reached down and gave Niall's head a tiny pet, rubbing right behind his ears. Niall just looked up at him with wide, adoring eyes. It dawned on him in that moment that he had finally found his purpose in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love my friends!


End file.
